Destiny Revealed
by Irishborn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Is there more to Fate? Ian returns to Tirama Island in search of answers... and a cure. A final arc that ties back to the first, it begins at the end of The Gift.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't right now… uh… Chief… listen to me…" Ian said into the telephone, raising his voice. "I… uh… I'm… no… no good for you now. You really wouldn't… wouldn't want me on the island… I'm sorry…"

Lucy stood in the hallway, just out of sight eavesdropping on his conversation. She had a worried look on her face, recognizing in the timbre of Ian's voice just how distressed he was. _I wonder if he's talking to the chief from that island of his? What was it's name… Eve said it was magical… no she said it was **paradise**! We could both use a little paradise right now…_

Lucy walked into the living room as Ian hung up the telephone, smiling to him, "Who was on the phone just now?"

"It was nothin'… I mean nobody… uh… it's not important. How's Danny?" Ian prevaricated.

"Danny is just fine! Taking his nap and dreaming wonderful dreams… I'm more worried about his daddy. Now I know that wasn't _nothin'_ and you know that I'll only torture you until you tell me what it was… why do you always make this so hard on yourself? It's much easier to 'fess up… much better for your health…" Lucy answered him with a giggle as she started peppering his face with little kisses.

Ian laughed and pulled her close in his arms, "Alright, alright! It really doesn't matter, 'cause I can't do anything about it anyway… that was just a call from an old friend inviting me for a visit. Under the current circumstances, I'm not feeling up to making visits to old friends… especially friends that live on the other side of the world. Somehow I don't think that airport security is going to be very thrilled if I travel with my luggage full of blood… and it's not like there's a drive through blood bank to replenish my supply when I get there." He pulled away from her and threw himself on the sofa, "It's bad enough that I have to use you to keep the town safe from me—I'll not be inflicting myself on the rest of the world just yet."

Lucy knelt in front of Ian and sighed deeply, tired of having to convince him once again that she _wanted_ to help him—and frustrated for him at the life he was forced to live. She reached up and took his hands in hers, "I'm not going to tell you for the millionth time that you're not using me—you know the truth of that. You also know that our love for each other is stronger than any of this… and that you would _never, ever _desert me if the situation was reversed. Can't you please let go of this obsession you have? You… Do... Not... Use... Me." She leaned onto his chest and kissed him slowly, deeply, "I… Use… You."

Ian groaned and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, one hand wrapped around her neck and the other entwined in her hair. Lucy pulled herself onto his lap, never breaking the kiss, and they both sat enjoying the rising passion for a few minutes before Ian broke away, "No… no… we can't… we can't keep doing this."

Lucy looked at him, breathing heavily, "Why not… I want you… you want me…"

"Aye… I want you… but… but didn't you come down here for a reason? You have plans today… at Serena's school don't you?"

She giggled before answering, "Yes… I _did_ have plans at Serena's school… been there done that… and now I'm back home with you and Danny and Christina. You're not keeping me from anything… except making love with you that is…" She leaned forward and captured his lower lip between her teeth, pulling him close as he responded with a passion of his own.

After making love, they lay in each other's arms relaxing together, nearly falling asleep in the languor of the moment. Lucy traced invisible patterns on his chest as she asked, "What old friend? Someone from Ireland?"

Ian sighed and lifted her hand, kissing the palm before placing it back against his chest, "You're insatiable… and I'm not talking about what we just did!"

Lucy giggled as Ian continued, "No… no one from Ireland. I haven't called home in a long time… I don't know how to tell them what I've become… and my mum's entirely too intuitive… she'd hear it in my voice… besides they're used to not hearing from me for long stretches… probably don't even notice that I haven't called."

"A mother always notices when she doesn't hear from her child… just because you've grown up doesn't mean she stops worrying… you really should call her—talk to her about Danny—you know she'd love an update," Lucy answered him softly.

"I've sent pictures and letters… she can't hear my voice that way…" Ian replied.

"Good… I'm glad that you didn't just drop off the face of the earth. You know… she might just show up on our doorstep if she gets worried enough," Lucy said with a grin.

"Not bloody likely! They only have the address and phone number at the loft… despite the fact that the boy and I pretty much live here… I've never given anyone outside of Port Charles your address or phone number," Ian laughed.

"Sooo… how did your friend call you here if you haven't given anyone the number? Did you forward your apartment phone?" Lucy asked walking her fingers up his chest.

"Um… forward? No, I don't think so… I wouldn't know how to forward the phone… I'm lucky to be able to answer it…" Ian mused thoughtfully.

"Then the question is—who gave your friend this number? And why don't you _officially_ move in with me?" Lucy said.

"What… what… woman! What are you askin' me here?" Ian said with surprise.

"We-ell… I love you… and I know you love me… and the only time you go to that old loft is when you get it into your head that you have to protect us from your… your vampire… uh… urges… soooo…" Lucy said, gesticulating wildly. "Let's get rid of that old loft and phone number and make it official. We're in this for better or worse, buddy… um… I mean… let's…"

Ian smiled broadly as Lucy stumbled over her words, "Are you thinkin' about Rafe and Alison's weddin' now? Because I have to tell you… that was a different situation entirely."

"Well… now that you mention it…" Lucy said with a sigh, laying her head against Ian's shoulder. "Actually… I just wanted to get rid of the loft so that you couldn't run there when you're feeling… you know… overwhelmed by things… it's not good for you, and it's not good for Danny… and it certainly isn't good for me…"

"You know that I can't make that kind of commitment… not to anyone… not the way I am now… it's not that I don't love you…" Ian stammered.

"Why not? Why can't we get married? Name one thing in our life… one thing that _matters_ that would be different than it is now. I'm free… you're free… and you are the man… the only man… who I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Lucy, don't do this… I have nothin' to offer you… except my need, and this hunger… for God's sake, woman, I just used you in the worst possible way…"

"What!" Lucy sat up and grabbed his ears, pulling him to face her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ian said lifting his hands to his ears.

"You are the most stubborn, mule-headed, annoying… Ohhh! Haven't you heard a word that I said? You can't be using me when I give it to you freely… I _want_ it… I _want _you… you… you _complete_ me!" she exclaimed using her hands to draw a circle in the air. "I want you here—part of my life—part of our children's lives—forever. And yes, I know that forever means something different to you than to us… but it doesn't _change_ anything in my eyes. Don't you understand? I thought we said it all at the cabin… we are a matched pair, we compliment each other… and you can't escape my clutches, Ian Thornhart, because you belong to _me!_"

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry… but I've been married twice… and it didn't turn out so well… Eve and me… to be honest we had nothin' but problems from the very beginning… love was never enough for us, you know? And now I have the boy, and I have to do what's best for him…"

"And I've been married five times and it didn't turn out so well for me either! Sometimes you've got to kiss a lot of frogs until you find your prince… or princess… charming," Lucy laughed. "Look, I wasn't really proposing marriage… just asking you to move in with me on a more permanent basis… but I wouldn't be averse to trying again… and I truly believe that this time it would work… after all, remember how happy Rafe and Alison were… I mean are—I'm sure the honeymoon is going swell… don't we deserve that kind of happy, too?"

"Aye… _you_ deserve all the happiness that this universe has to offer. Me… I'm happy just to get to share this little piece of it with you… I don't need anything else…" Ian whispered softly. "If I ever beat this thing… then we can talk about it again… but I'll think about letting go of the loft, if that will make you happy."

"Okay… good… but…" Lucy said, lost in thought.

"But… what? Lucy? Lucy? …"

As she continued to sit staring into space, chewing on her lower lip, Ian waved his hand in front of her face teasing, "You're hair's on fire."

She laughed in reply, "Silly… _okay_ that we'll table the marriage discussion until later… _good_ that you'll think about moving in permanently… _but_ how did your friend get my number?"

"Okay… we're back to that now! I don't know… maybe the chief called GH and they gave him this number. I didn't think to ask," Ian replied.

"The chief… isn't that the man from your island… the one where you took Eve…" Lucy said, her voice getting more quiet with each word.

"Aye… Tirama Island… the closest place to paradise on this earth," Ian said in the same soft tone.

"Paradise… that's what Eve called it, too. You once told me how you and she had been able to visit your past lives together… that you had loved each other for hundreds of years…I wonder where that leaves us?" Lucy mused almost to herself.

"Does it really matter? I mean Eve and me… we still ended up apart… in every lifetime one of us dies a premature death… and now… now I have no more lifetimes to share with her or anyone else… seems to me we're better off not knowin'…" Ian whispered the pain obvious in his voice.

Lucy pulled him close and kissed his forehead, "No… there can't be any room for regrets… there's a reason that you and Eve are together throughout time…"

"Aye, I used to feel the same way… but we never ended up together… except this last time, and the chief warned us that it would end badly. I think the part that hurts the most is that love… even the kind of love that survived centuries… wasn't enough for us. We were never a good match in marriage, and we almost called it off more times than I can count…"

"…but you have Danny and he was worth all of the pain you two suffered. I don't know why you and Eve had such a difficult time… but I do know absolutely that there's always a reason in this universe for the things that happen in our lives," Lucy said with conviction. "Just look at Doc and me… even without any knowledge of past lives, I'm sure we've known each other before… loved each other before. There are a lot of parallels between you and Eve and me and Doc… Say! Do you think maybe we _all_ knew each other before… that we're here… now… in Port Charles to work out some cosmic puzzle that we've been putting together for years?"

Ian pulled back and held up his hands, "Wait, wait, wait… that's a mighty big stretch there… even for you, Lucy. And something we'll never know the answer to. I think the best thing to do is just concentrate on the here and now… and enjoy being together for as long as we can." Ian pulled her back into his arms, growling low in her ear, "I love you to distraction, woman!"

"And I love you, too. You know… I'd really love to meet your chief," Lucy said with interest, pulling back in his arms.

"Well, it's not gonna happen. The island is much too far away for me to travel… with you or without you. Besides, what would we do about the wee ones?" Ian said emphatically.

"Why can't we take Danny and Christina with us? I mean Serena has school—so she'd have to stay here—but Scott would be happy to keep her while we're gone. And we'd only be gone a couple of weeks, you know. I say let's do it… what do you say?" Lucy replied excitedly.

"I say that I'm not carrying this curse to paradise. Anything could happen, and I won't subject those people to the monster that I've become. End of discussion," Ian said as he stood and started pulling on his clothing. "Now, we need to be dressed before Danny and Christina awaken."

* * *

Lucy sat on the bed punching buttons on the telephone, thinking to herself, "_Well… that's what Caller ID is for, isn't it? To find out the number of someone who called? … Okay… so you know that Ian would be angry if he knew that you were trying to contact his chief… but Ian doesn't always know what's… what… what's that… oh… back up, back up… YES! There it is… now just to…_

"Hello… hello? … Is this… um… chief? … uh, well… hello… this is Lucy Coe from Port Charles…"

The voice on the other end of the telephone replied, "Hello, Lucy… did Ian ask you to call me?"

"This is the chief?" Lucy asked again.

"Yes… it is… is Ian there with you?" he replied.

"Uh… no… actually… that's a very funny story…" Lucy stammered.

"I see… well, then, has he given any more thought to my invitation?"

Lucy sighed before answering, "Ian… well, he isn't… isn't the man you… well, he's changed…"

"I know that, Lucy… that is why he needs to visit the island… it is time…" the chief answered quietly.

"Time? Time for what?" Lucy said almost to herself. "Chief… I'm afraid… you wouldn't… wouldn't understand at all… it's … oh, it's not good…"

"Lucy… you can get him to come… your powers of persuasion are very strong, and you have many other gifts… Ian will listen to you," the chief continued.

"But… wait a minute… how do you know about my gifts? You can tell that over the phone?" Lucy said in amazement.

"You will not remember it… but we met once…"

"… many years ago?" Lucy said quickly.

"No… not long ago… but it was time out of time… and I recognized a kindred spirit… you believe the same as we do, and you expressed a wish to visit our island," he answered.

"Time out of time… what does that mean?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Bring Ian to Tirama Island… it will all be understood when you are here… and bring your daughter… and Eve's son… it is important that you come soon… there is not much time, but much to do."

"Okay… you want me to bring Ian, Christina and Danny to the island, but you don't want to tell me why… and how am I supposed to convince that stubborn man if you won't give me a reason," Lucy said in exasperation.

"Tell him that I have had a vision… and he is needed here. He is the only one, Lucy, and he cannot wait any longer… you will convince him… your love is strong. We will see you soon," the chief answered before ending the connection.

Lucy clicked off the telephone and sat staring at it for a few minutes before hearing a soft noise in the doorway and looking up to find Ian standing there watching her, "Did you hear the whole thing?" she asked him softly.

He nodded his head before turning on his heel and walking away. Lucy jumped up to run after him crying, "Ian!"

He said gruffly, "Not now, Lucy!"

She ran to him and pulled him around to face her as he tried to hide the redness in his eyes, but she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply before he could pull away. He stood with his head hung low, breathing deeply and looking ashamed of his weakness.

"Lucy… I _told_ you to leave it _alone_!" he said intensely.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, "I know… Ian, I'm… I'm sorry… but I had this … this _feeling_… I just had to talk to him…"

Ian nodded, "I know…"

"You feel it too?" she whispered to him, placing her hand against his heart. As he pulled her close, he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her fragrance before nodding his head.

"Will you take me to the island now?" she whispered against his neck.

"Aye… I'll go… but it may be the end of us…"

Lucy pulled away from him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone may die… and I don't want it to be you or the wee ones… I need to face this alone," Ian said softly.

"No… the chief was very specific… he said to bring my daughter… and… and Eve's son… we have to go together… I… I trust him, Ian," Lucy answered.

"I trust him, too, Lucy… alright… make the arrangements… we'll all go to Tirama Island. I just hope…"

Lucy put her fingers against his lips before whispering, "… I do, too."

8


	2. Chapter 2

Ian shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the growing discomfort. Lucy leaned over from her seat and put a cool hand against his forehead, "You alright?"

"Ah… I'll make it…" Ian said in an almost guttural voice. "We knew this wouldn't be easy."

"Have you ever joined the mile high club?" Lucy said with a twinkle in her eye, belying her serious expression.

"Uh… no… and now wouldn't be the best time," Ian answered with a ghost of a smile as he nodded toward Danny and Christina. The children were buckled into their seats, drawing busily with crayons.

Lucy laughed softly, "I'd love to induct you right now… but you're right. Don't worry, I am prepared for everything. I'll be right back."

Ian sat and watched her as she walked gracefully toward the galley at the rear of the chartered aircraft. As good as her word, Lucy had taken care of all the arrangements in record time. Only three days earlier they had spoken with the chief, and now they were on a private jet headed toward the tropical paradise known as Tirama Island. Ian still had misgivings about the trip, and his continued discomfort made him wonder how they were going to manage his vampire symptoms without causing alarm to the children or fear on the island. Lucy, however, had been completely tranquil, handling the details and assuring him that everything was going to be fine. He sat in amazement at her peace… especially since no one could ever accuse Lucy Coe of being a peaceful person.

"Here you go!" Lucy said. Ian roused from his thoughts and looked at her in confusion. She was holding two glasses, each containing what appeared to be tomato juice and a tall stalk of celery, and sipping from one while handing him the other.

"Uh… Lucy, I don't thing this is going to help. It's times like these that I wish we still had a stash of Caleb's water," Ian answered while attempting to smile through his frustration.

"Just try it… you'll be pleasantly surprised," Lucy answered before taking another sip of her drink.

As Lucy resumed her seat, Ian sipped from the glass and stared at her in surprise. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Mine's a virgin bloody Mary, yours is just bloody. I figured that should get us through the worst of the trip, and no one will ever know."

He kissed her softly in gratitude before finishing his drink and relaxing back in the chair. It wasn't long before he was dozing in a light sleep while Lucy entertained the children. Near the end of the flight, Lucy woke him and gave him one more special drink and then he helped pack up the children's toys and buckle them in for their landing. They would be meeting the chief when their flight arrived, and Ian didn't want to consider too carefully what they would face after that.

* * *

As Lucy and Christina stepped off the plane holding hands, Ian followed carrying Danny. The chief met them at the gate, and extended his hand in welcome. Ian formally introduced Lucy and the children, and found himself surprised when the chief greeted her as an old friend, embracing her warmly.

As they left the airport in a shuttle provided by the resort where they were staying, Lucy asked, "How can you live such a primitive life when you have resorts and airports at your disposal?"

"Ah, Lucy… this is not Tirama Island. We are off the coast, and can only be reached by boat. This island has all of the modern amenities… but it is our choice to live as we do," the chief answered.

"I'm afraid… I don't understand…" Lucy said in confusion. "How can you be so close to civilization and not be part of it?"

"My dear, Lucy… it has been my experience that your so-called civilization is anything but civilized," the chief answered quietly. "Our people live simply on Tirama Island, but it is a chosen life. Much as your Amish are given the opportunity to go out into the world before embracing the community… so do our people. We receive an education and spend time in the world before we return to Tirama. Not everyone does… but those of us who do have chosen that life. Those who reject the life of Tirama are always welcome visitors, and our community is protected both within and without. You cannot visit Tirama without our consent."

"But Eve… she visited the island without consent… I never told her she needed it before she arrived. Why did you let her visit?" Ian asked the chief.

"Eve arrived because of your invitation. That is all she needed… now, my dear friends, there is much to do while you are here and it is not the time for questions. You must rest and relax at the resort this evening and tomorrow you will join me on Tirama Island," he answered.

"You… you're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"I must return to the island to prepare for your arrival. Do not worry… the children will be cared for, and you and Ian will have all of the answers you seek. I am glad that you have chosen this path, Ian… it is the most difficult, but also the most rewarding."

"Chief… I really need to explain to you… I mean… when you know what I've become… you won't want me on paradise…" Ian tried to explain.

"Ian… there is nothing that you can tell me that will change our minds. Tirama Island welcomes you tomorrow as it has always welcomed you in the past. Come with a clear mind and an open heart," the older man said gently.

After leaving Ian, Lucy and the children at the resort, the chief rode in the shuttle to the docks to meet his waiting boat. After checking into their room, Lucy put the children down for naps and threw herself into Ian's waiting arms. They clung to each other tightly, neither of them wishing to voice the fears that they harbored, and knowing that it could be their last day together as a couple.

"Lucy…" Ian whispered into her ear.

"Mm-hmm…" she answered.

"No matter what happens… I have loved you more than I ever thought possible… you have not been a substitute or replacement for Eve… and my love for you is complete… please know that… never doubt it…"

In reply Lucy pulled him into her arms and showed him just how very much she loved him in return. No words were necessary and they drifted into a dreamless sleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Lucy and Ian relaxed in bed, waiting for the children to wake before heading to the dining room for breakfast. They had received a message the evening before that the boat for Tirama would meet them in the early afternoon. They would have a relaxing morning in which to play with the children and mentally prepare for the mysteries that awaited them on the island. 

Neither Ian nor Lucy would let the other one out of sight, and it seemed that their connection to each other was stronger than ever. After breakfast they took the children to the beach and gathered shells in a bucket. Ian laughed watching Danny squeal with delight as he chased the waves that gently rolled in from the ocean, while Christina and Lucy attempted to build a sandcastle. They had finally managed to get one tower standing when Danny knocked it down as he ran towards his father's waiting arms. From a distance, they appeared to be a happy family on vacation… unless you saw the haunted expression in both Ian and Lucy's eyes… as if they were storing up the memories of a lifetime.

After a light lunch on the veranda of their room, they packed up their things and rode in the resort shuttle to the docks. A quiet young man in native dress waited for them in a modern speedboat. After fitting them all with lifejackets, he eased the boat into the water and pointed it straight toward Tirama Island. While the children remained buckled in their seats, Ian and Lucy sat close together with their hands clasped tightly. Their young escort noted the closeness and the fear in the couple, but said nothing more than was necessary during the journey.

Upon arriving on the island, the chief, his wife, Maya and their son Kehlo waited to greet Ian, Lucy and the children. The chief embraced Ian and then Lucy warmly.

Maya picked up Danny and held him close against her, "I am pleased to meet you, Son of Eve. Your mother's gift of life to my son is not forgotten. I am grateful you are with us."

Lucy stood to the side, holding Christina's hand and feeling slightly out of place, even to questioning her acceptance of the chief's invitation. Suddenly she felt like an interloper, and that she had intruded into a place where she could not be welcome. Ian noticed how quiet she became and quickly realized the cause of her discomfort. He pulled her by the hand and enfolded her in his arms before telling Maya, "This is Lucy, and I love her… "

Maya turned welcoming eyes to Lucy and pulled her into a warm embrace before pulling her by the hand as they walked towards the village, "I know that I shall love her too, Ian, you do not need to worry. Lucy, we have much to discuss. Kehlo will take the children and they will be well cared for. It is time to discuss important things with you and Ian."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Maya walked together toward the village, closely following the children. When they arrived, Lucy was introduced to Maya's sister.

"She and her family will care for Christina and Daniel, and Kehlo will remain with them as well. You and Ian will join us in a special hut on the other side of the island, where we will have all the privacy that is required. Make your goodbyes to the children and we will be off," Maya explained to Lucy as the Chief explained similarly to Ian.

Ian and Lucy embraced and kissed the children, until Ian had to gently force Lucy to release them and allow them to return to their play. Maya's sister had three small children and Christina and Danny were laughing and playing as Ian and Lucy walked away. After several backward glances, the chief engaged Ian in a discussion of the most recent island illnesses. Maya allowed Lucy time to gather her thoughts and emotions and walked with the younger woman in a companionable silence.

They reached the remote hut and found guards outside awaiting their arrival.

"You may leave us," the chief said simply. The two large men walked a distance from the hut but remained within shouting distance and kept a vigilant watch of the surrounding area.

After entering the hut, Ian was the first to speak, "I'm sorry… I should have never come here… I am a danger to you and your people. It's best if I leave right away…"

"Are you concerned about the guards, Ian? You should not be," the chief answered him. "They are for your protection, as you have a difficult journey ahead of you. We have nothing to fear from you, my friend."

"You don't know what I've become, chief. I've tried to tell you… but the words… they won't…" Ian stammered his voice filled with pain.

"We know that you have been bitten by an evil creature and that your blood carries a virus that causes you to have unsavory cravings… despite that, you have not succumbed to those baser instincts in all these months," the chief said.

"How did you…?" Lucy said in amazement. "We've hardly told anyone… and no one outside of Port Charles…"

"I have had a vision, my dear. We have known of Ian's illness for some time now… but it was not yet time for him to visit the island…"

"Time… you speak of time as if it can be controlled…" Lucy said softly.

"Not controlled, but if it is respected it may be altered… if it is done in the proper way. I must explain to you about this island. Tirama is a special place… a place filled with good…" the chief replied.

"I know… I know that…" Lucy began.

"… but it has been attacked by evil many times. Evil would like to destroy Tirama, if it could. But we have always prevailed…"

Ian exclaimed, "All the more reason that my coming here was bad idea! I must leave before I am the evil that destroys this place!"

The chief patted Ian on the arm, "No, my friend, you cannot. For you are not evil… the virus that has infected you is designed to make you evil… but you have withstood more temptation than any other man… at any other time…"

"You mean… you mean I was _right_?" Lucy asked is surprise.

Maya spoke up, "Yes, Lucy, you have unique abilities to see into the souls of others. Ian is a very special man… that is why he is our healer."

"Did I ever tell you that you are the only off-islander who has ever been healer for our people?" the chief asked Ian.

Ian shook his head, both in confusion and starting to feel the affects of his vampire symptoms. He reached out and grasped Lucy's hand, squeezing it tightly while she looked at him in concern.

"Uh… chief… uh… can we continue this conversation… later?" Lucy asked.

"I am sorry for your discomfort, Ian. Maya, bring Ian some refreshment that will sooth his fever," the chief said.

"Uh… chief… a cold drink isn't going to take care of…" Ian began.

"Content yourself, Ian, and trust us. We know more about your affliction than you might imagine," Maya answered as she left to get the beverage.

Lucy and Ian both looked at the chief in wonderment as he continued, "Men with your affliction attacked Tirama long ago, and they were defeated. Unfortunately, some of our people were equally afflicted. The decision was made to create a cure for them… as we do not believe in banishment. The healing waters of this island will ease your discomfort, just as they did those of our people who also craved the blood of others."

Maya re-entered the hut with a cup of water for Ian, which he drank gratefully. After a few minutes he was noticeably more comfortable. He looked at Lucy, "It's sort of like the water in the healing spring… it won't do me any good… but we might be able to take something back for the others…"

Lucy nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but the chief interrupted, "Ian… you are rare among those who are afflicted. You are the only one who has ever withstood the temptation to feed upon another person. In my vision, it was revealed that you are even more special than we realized when we asked you to become our healer. Your time has been foretold since the evil first attacked Tirama… and there may be a way to heal you."

"Heal… you mean take away… this… this… affliction?" Ian asked the hope in his voice almost tangible.

"Yes… but it will be dangerous for you," the chief replied before turning to Lucy, "…for you both."

"I'll do anything… anything…" Ian said emphatically.

Lucy held even tighter to Ian's hand, feeling that the chief's next words were going to change her life forever… and not sure that she was willing to accept the change. She looked at Ian and saw the mixture of love and hope in his eyes and realized that no price was too high to save him… and she quietly nodded her head in agreement. Ian breathed an audible sigh of relief before saying, "What's next?"

"It is very dangerous for you, Ian… and even though you will be cured… the cure may kill your mortal body…" the chief explained slowly. "On this island we have strong herbs… you have used many of them for their healing properties… but one herb has been withheld from you. It has killing properties and is used to assist the old and infirm in their final journey. No one—mortal or supernatural—can withstand its lethal properties, although it makes the passing more comfortable."

"You mean… your people… they commit suicide…" Lucy said in disbelief.

"No… but when the spirit is waning… and the outcome is sure… our people have the opportunity to choose their time. We usually know in a vision that it is the moment, and choose the clarity of the herb to see a path to our next life… it is never taken for escape," Maya answered the other woman.

"I… see…" said Lucy although it was clear that she did not fully understand the custom.

"And you think that this herb might kill the vampire in me, but spare my life?" Ian asked the chief.

The chief nodded, "We will mix it with the healing waters and some Morca… the combination should permit you to observe past lives and the lessons you received from them… if you are indeed the chosen one of prophecy then you will survive the ordeal. If you are not… it will mean your death. The choice is yours, Ian… you and Lucy must decide together if this is the path that you will choose."

Ian glanced at Lucy who nodded her head imperceptibly, although tears were freely flowing from her eyes, and looked at Maya and then the chief before nodding his head in assent. He leaned toward Lucy and laid his head on her shoulder, crying along with her in both fear and relief.

Lucy looked at the chief through her tears, "When?"

"Tomorrow evening, as the sun descends below the horizon, Ian must drink the potion. You may stay with him to ease his discomfort for a while, and then others will tend him as you embark on your own journey," the chief replied.

"My journey? No… I need to stay with Ian… if we can't have a lifetime… then I have to take whatever there is… I can't leave him…" Lucy rambled.

"You will not leave him… his body will be beside your own throughout your journeys… and there may be times when you connect in spirit as well… but there is much to do, Lucy… much more than you asked of me when we met in Port Charles," the chief replied.

"But we didn't meet in Port Charles… I've never seen you before yesterday," Lucy exclaimed in exasperation. "You don't know me or what I want…"

Both Maya and the chief looked at her quietly, and Lucy dropped her eyes, "Okay… you do… I know you do… but… Ian… the thought living my life without him…"

Ian pulled her tightly into his arms and whispered in her ear, words only for her, "I love you… more than anything or anyone in all of my lifetimes… but I have to try…"

Lucy sobbed, "I know… I know…"

Maya and the chief glanced at each other and left the hut to allow Lucy and Ian time to absorb everything that they had learned, and to deal with their uncertain future. They held each other in their arms and cried together for a while. When Lucy tried to make love with Ian, though, he stopped her and drank more of Maya's water.

"No, Lucy… not now… not yet… we need to talk," Ian told her when she looked at him in sadness and pain.

"What… what do you want to talk about?" she asked him hesitantly.

"If… if this doesn't work… I want you to… to go on without me," Ian began. When Lucy started to interrupt, he placed a finger gently against her lips, "Please, hear me out."

Lucy nodded quietly before Ian continued, "I have made a will, and it's in a safe deposit box in Port Charles. I have left all of my worldly possessions to the boy… there's not much but I want him to have all that there is. And I have left guardianship of the boy to you…"

"Danny…" Lucy breathed as Ian continued.

"You are the only mother he has ever known, and I want him to grow up with Christina in your loving home. Please… promise me that you will care for him…" Ian whispered.

"Of course I will… I love that boy…" Lucy answered. "But what about your family? Your mother? Won't they want to raise him?"

"If you can find a way to make them a part of his life, that would be rich indeed… but you are to be his Ma. Now I have one more question for you, my Lucy…"

Lucy sat and watched in confusion as Ian lifted her hand and held it to his lips, "Will you marry me, Lucy Coe? Right here, right now? Before I take this potion that may end my life… our life together… will you become my wife?"

Lucy was so surprised that she couldn't say a word at first, and Ian laughed at her quiet, "Will you look at that! Lucy speechless… I never thought to see the day!"

Lucy laughed at his joke and whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you… but how?"

"The chief will marry us and Maya and the guards will be our witnesses. We can have one nighttogether before our journeys begin… and you can return to Port Charles as my widow with an even stronger claim to our boy."

"No… if you only want to marry me so that I can have Danny… that's not good enough, Ian," Lucy answered in consternation. "I've married for less before… but not you… I will not marry you except for one reason… and you know what that is…"

"Aye… I know what that is… and you know that is the reason… I love you beyond measure Lucy and I do not wish to die without having you as my wife… please… I promise that I'm not giving up… I'll fight to stay with you, my Lucy… but I need to be your husband for at least one night," Ian said haltingly, the raw emotion causing the tears to well in his eyes.

"Yes… of course… call the chief and Maya… let's do it now," Lucy said as her own tears trailed down her cheeks.

Less than an hour later, Ian and Lucy stood in native dress on the beach before the chief as he married them in the traditional Tirama way, witnessed by Maya and the guards. Although Lucy and Ian would have liked for Danny and Christina to join them, there was not enough time to explain it to them. Instead they agreed to have another ceremony of wedding and celebration if they survived the ordeals that they would each soon face. As the chief pronounced them husband and wife, Ian took Lucy into his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love that his soul could muster and she did the same. They spent their wedding night on the beach in a flower bedecked bower prepared by Maya and made sweet and tender love until the sun rose the next morning. They stayed together, feeding each other fruits, swimming in the ocean, and talking quietly together until nearly sunset when they returned to the secluded hut with both hope and fear of the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the hut they found a roaring fire despite the heat of the tropical climate. Knowing that they were about to enter the unknown, they did not even seek to question the need of the fire. A large pallet was prepared with room for both Lucy and Ian to lie together. Maya met them at the door and led Ian to one side of the pallet and indicated that he was to sit and wait. Lucy sat beside him while Maya left the hut with the guards. The chief entered with a steaming cup and handed it to Ian.

"Drink it all while it is hot… you will soon enter a deep sleep. While the potion does its work, your body will be taxed to its limits, and your mind will be dreaming. These will not be dreams but visits to your past lives. It is important that you do not become involved in these lives, but merely an observer. You do not wish for your mind to be trapped in the past should your body survive this ordeal. Lucy will be with you to care for you as you enter the sleep, and she will be taking her own journey with the Morca once your sleep has deepened sufficiently. Do you have any questions?"

"I have… I have one…" Lucy said as she watched Ian gingerly drinking the fiery brew. "Why… why do I need to take the Morca? I just want to take care of Ian… I don't care about my past lives any more…"

"Lucy… you have much to learn… do you not trust us yet?" the chief said softly.

"I do… I trust you… alright… I'll do as you say…" she said softly.

Ian had finished drinking and laid the cup on the floor and relaxed onto the pallet. He reached out and pulled Lucy into his arms and held her tightly as he felt the affects of the brew begin to dull his senses. His last words as he drifted into sleep were ones of love for Lucy.

After Ian was still for a moment, Lucy looked to the chief with tears in her eyes, "I'll never… I'll never see those beautiful eyes again, will I? He'll never look at me with love… I'm alone now, aren't I?'

"You will never be alone, my child," the chief replied. "Ian is with you always… you know that, I can see that in your eyes and your hearts… that is why we agreed that you should marry before the ordeal… now tend to Ian's needs as he adjusts… the needs of the virus will ravage his body for the next few hours…"

Maya returned to the hut with a basin of cool water and a soft sponge as well as linens and blankets. For the next few hours, Lucy took care of Ian as his body reacted savagely to the potion in his system. While he did not speak, he sometimes cried softly or smiled, and even laughed once. His body's temperature changed from feverish to chilled and Lucy continued to make him comfortable with Maya's able assistance. Finally, his body lay still and at a constant temperature, while his emotional reactions were also gone.

"He has entered the sleep," Maya told Lucy as she touched the other woman's arm. "I will remain with Ian while you prepare for your own journey. There is a place where you may cleanse yourself and change. My husband will meet you when you are ready."

Lucy left the room after leaving a long and lingering kiss on her husband's lips… "_my husband… Ian is my husband..."_ she thought as she looked at the rings that Ian had purchased at the resort just two days prior, finally realizing that Ian had known all along what the visit to Tirama might mean to them. It was dark outside the hut, but light shown brightly from the moon as she washed in the basin and dressed in the clothing Maya had prepared. Lucy sat on a stool and concentrated her energy toward Ian's healing… quieting her own soul before leaving the hut to meet with the chief.

"Lucy… are you ready to face your journey?" the chief asked softly.

"No… I'm frightened," Lucy answered honestly.

"Good… it is good that you are facing your fears… wherever your journey takes you, know that it is for a purpose. You are more special than you know… your gifts are exceptional…"

"Well… there are only two of us now… the vampires wiped out all the slayers but Rafe and I… and I was never trained…" Lucy started.

"You are much more than a slayer, Lucy. Slayers are but soldiers in the army of the world. They often succumb to the evil that they are sworn to fight… and with all their tricks they are still nothing but mortal humans," the chief said.

"I'm as mortal as they come, chief. There's nothing special about me… except for what I can do for Ian. I will be forever grateful that I was able to offer comfort and respite for him… but I'm nothing special. My cousin, Rafe… he's the real slayer… he has so much more power than me," Lucy replied.

"Your cousin is the one who is not special, Lucy. Yes, he is a slayer, and he could have been more than he is for having lived in the light for so many years. But after a year in the mortal coil… with the woman he loves… he has succumbed to anger and jealousy. His powers are adequate for the fight he has chosen… but he has no self-awareness, no wish to be more than he is. Had the pretender infected his woman, he would have left her. He could not have abided her affliction and he would have inflicted his own brand of pain. He does not have your generosity of spirit or your capacity for love," the chief said with obvious passion in his voice.

"But Rafe and Alison… they are meant to be together…" Lucy interrupted.

"They have their own ordeal, and it is unclear if they will overcome. Regardless of what happens to your mortal bodies… you and Ian have already overcome. There is nothing more that either of you needs to say or do for the other… your love has transcended this plane…"

"But… Eve… Eve is Ian's soul mate… they are destined to be together… I was just fortunate to spend part of this lifetime with him," Lucy whispered, the pain from that truth evident in her voice. "I would give anything to be the woman that is with him throughout eternity… but that position is already taken. All I can do is love him for this life… for as long as we have together… and care for their son…"

"My dear… you cannot start your journey in this way. Walk with me," the chief said as he took her arm gently. "Look to the sky. Have you ever seen the stars shine so brightly? I believe that you have one named for you?"

"Yes… how did you…?" Lucy asked, looking quizzically at the chief. "It's right over there," she said and pointed in the direction of the star that her ex-husband, Kevin, had purchased for her in happier times.

"Let your heart soar to that star… and tell me what you feel…"

Lucy stood for a moment, embracing the star with her soul and freeing her mind of all conscious thought. Suddenly, as if it exploded in her mind, she remembered the moment when she received the gift of a star… and the man who had been by her side when it arrived. "Ian," she breathed softly. She looked at the chief and understanding dawned in her eyes, "We've been together before, haven't we? This isn't the first time… and… it won't be the last… will it?"

"That is one of the things you needed to learn, Lucy. The other is that your powers of perception, your acceptance of the universe and all that it has to offer—that is not part of being a slayer. That is part of the special and unique person you are… and your visit to Tirama has been foretold as well… you and Ian have been together in our stories for many, many years. Now it is time for you to begin your journey… at the side of the man who is always your destiny… as you have known from the moment you met in the throes of your grief…" the chief continued as they walked back toward the hut where Ian lie deeply sleeping.

"My grief… Chief… is there anything that you don't know?" Lucy said in astonishment.

"Yes… there is much that I am not permitted to know… and much that I do not wish to know… but I have had a vision which gave me all that I needed to help you and Ian to complete your journeys… so that I may complete my journey as well. Trust in the universe, Lucy… all will be revealed," he said as they entered the hut.

Lucy checked on Ian and found him sleeping deeply and comfortably. She sat on the pallet next to him and drank the cup of Morca provided by Maya. As she felt the affects begin to make her body feel lethargic, she stretched out on the pallet in front of Ian. The moment her head lay next to him, his arms reached out in sleep and pulled her in closely and they remained asleep in each others arms… each on a journey of discovery as Maya and her husband kept vigil at their side.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian began his journey the moment he fell asleep, and despite the discomfort of his body he was far removed from those effects in his mind. He found his past life as a soldier during World War I and joined his past body. Although his physical appearance was different, he found that his soul readily knew and accepted Eve's as he experienced their time together. All remembrance of the chief's warning to remain uninvolved, to be only an observer of this past life, was gone. He freely joined his former life and embraced the love that he had felt for Eve and reveled in her love for him. As he relived their time together, he felt joy in being with her once again. However, as his former self was called to war, he realized that they would not meet again in that lifetime and his deep grief began to overwhelm him. Their heartfelt goodbyes were so painful that it was reflected physically in the body that Lucy tended in the hut.

Ian found himself shipped off to a battlefield, wielding a weapon and fighting alongside others who seemed equally as terrified as he felt. He knew without a doubt that his dislike of firearms was caused by this life of war, and wondered what would happen to his mortal body when he died in this lifetime as Eve had told him he would. He knew when it was happening; he could see the deadly gas creeping over the ground in front of him and knew there was nowhere to run. As his lungs and eyes burned from the gas he collapsed in suffocation as did other members of his company.

Ian found himself in complete darkness, not seeing his body or experiencing any sensations. He found himself wondering if he had already died from the effects of the herb that he had taken. He was surprised that death would be so still and empty, and wondered if he would soon see his path to another life. After a while, he felt pain in his chest and heard rattling breaths… soon realizing that it was his body and his eyes were closed. As he discovered that he had not died, he remembered the chief's warning to be only an observer of his lives. He determined to do as he was told in the hopes that he could survive and return to Lucy on Tirama Island.

Ian's eyes fluttered open and he found himself lying on a bed in a very bright, white room. A young man in a medic's uniform was removing a soiled bedpan from beneath him and smiled at him as he replaced it with a clean one. Ian felt pain and confusion, but suddenly realized that he knew the medic who was caring for him… although he couldn't quite place him. The medic looked up from his duties and smiled warmly at a nurse who came to check on Ian, looking at her with a great deal of affection. In that instant, Ian realized that the medic was Kevin in a past life and as he looked at the nurse he immediately recognized as his Lucy.

She spoke to him with a pronounced accent, explaining that he was in a hospital and could not speak due to the damage to his lungs. She offered to bring him pencil and paper as he gained strength so that he could communicate. Before he could even ask the questions in his mind, she was answering them. He had been found among the dead, all identification stripped from his body, but barely breathing. He had been transported to the hospital where he had lain in a coma for several months. As he learned what had happened to him, he realized that he had no memory of his name or any other personal information. The gas that had nearly stripped him of his life had also ravaged his memories, and Ian had no way of informing his past self of the things that he knew.

The nurse, Lucy, spent a great deal of time with him, reading to him and talking to him of her home in Spain. As he lay listening to her musical voice, he learned that she came from a large and wealthy family who were involved in the sherry business. Their home was in Jerez, a town in Andalusia, Spain. Her father and brothers had vineyards and created some of the finest sherry, as well as raising cattle and fine horses. Unfortunately, all of her family had been wiped out by the influenza epidemic and she was the only member to have survived. She became a nurse in the war in an effort to find purpose in her life and to escape the sad memories of her home. While he gained the strength to communicate through writing, they shared their emotional frustration and comforted each other. This past Ian was tortured by his missing memories, just as this past Lucy was tortured by the visions of losing her family. They found solace in each other and became friends.

During this time, the medic was constantly in attendance and noticed the growing affection between them. Although he had feelings for the nurse, he never overstepped his position and took excellent care of his patient. When he received orders to leave that hospital, he departed with kindness and wished them both well. He never voiced the love that he felt for the beautiful nurse and never saw her again in that lifetime.

The nurse invited him to her home in Spain to finish his recuperation. The climate in Andalusia was hot and dry, which would aid in his recovery and be kind to his damaged lungs. Since he had no knowledge of who he was or where he belonged, he agreed to her offer and they traveled to Jerez where he stayed in her family's home as an honored guest. Over time their friendship turned to love, and through her tender and thorough care he recovered much better than the doctors had hoped. After two years without the return of his memory, he gave up the hope of his past and looked toward his future. They married and he found himself talented in both the work of the vineyards and in training their fine stallions.

In this past life, Lucy and Ian lived completely content in each other. They were blessed with children and enjoyed their life together. Unfortunately, the damage to his lungs was permanent and his health was frail for the remainder of his life. Although they had several years together, he succumbed to pneumonia one winter and died, leaving that Lucy to raise their children alone. Ian felt sadness at leaving Lucy, but in his position as observer he was even more grateful to realize that they shared a common destiny and that no matter what happened during this journey, they would meet again in another life. As Ian once again entered the darkness, he felt himself pulled back to the tortured painter he had once been in nineteenth century Paris…

* * *

Maya and her husband kept vigil over the sleeping Ian and Lucy. They were both sensitive enough to the effects of the morca to recognize the subtle changes in their body temperature and kept the fire burning to make sure that they were not chilled. Maya continued to cast worried glances toward the chief, knowing that there was much they hadn't revealed to Ian or Lucy… and that it was very unlikely that either would survive unscathed.

* * *

Lucy had always been much attuned to her body, and found that she could control her spirit in its journey much better than Ian had explained. Perhaps the battle that he was waging was having an additional affect on his spirit, but Lucy found traveling to her past life a peaceful experience. She joined her past self as a nurse and felt surprise and consternation upon seeing Ian and Kevin together in the hospital ward. She was pleasantly surprised at Kevin's care for Ian… while shocked at the lowly position that Kevin had held. She found herself very little interested in Kevin's past life, though, as she concentrated on this Ian and watched their life together unfold.

After that Ian's death, Lucy felt grief for her past life's loss and wondered at how she would manage to go on. She was looking for strength and comfort, still unsure that she would ever be with Ian again in her present lifetime. She watched the woman she had been remain strong for her children and raise them to be responsible, loving adults. Once they had reached adulthood and started families of their own, she was finished. In all the years she had lived without her love, she had a goal of raising their family. As soon as the task was completed, she easily succumbed to a mild cold and died.

As Lucy entered the darkness of her former self's death, she felt both happiness and pain at their life together. Just as this one might very well be cut short… they had much more loving to accomplish… and she fervently wished for the chance to live a full life with Ian in their next lifetime together.

* * *

The chief sent Maya to her sister to check on the children and get some rest while he remained vigilant at Ian and Lucy's side. He sat near the fire and waited patiently for a vision to inform him of their journey. Without Maya beside him, he allowed himself to feel the concern that had been growing the longer they slept. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ian found himself once again a French painter, distraught at the murder of his beloved. He drank himself into a stupor and only left his garret to purchase paints and wine. To support himself, he sold a few paintings, but did not really care about his art in the wake of his grief. As an observer, he was disheartened by the self-destructive nature of this past self and hoped to get a glimpse of another past Lucy before he moved on.

When he was approached by a businessman to paint the portrait of his wife, he agreed in order to earn the money to purchase more wine. However, he was unable to complete the portrait as it was too difficult to block the memory of Eve's murder from his mind. He changed his subjects to still life and those paintings brought him to the attention of a potential patron. When he received a note inviting him to meet with this patron, he wanted to throw it away—but the thought of money to buy himself wine or opium for forgetfulness made him agree to the meeting. He arrived for the meeting at the town home of his patron, with some paintings but already too drunk to walk without staggering.

He was shown to a parlor where he expected to meet a stuffy man who would pretend to know something about art—which always infuriated him. The combination of grief, wine and pride made him wonder why he had bothered to agree to speak with a man who would certainly not be a worthy patron for him. He nearly left before the patron entered the room—and then he was grateful that he did not, because the patron was not a man but his Lucy once again.

She smiled at him and spoke to him about his art. She called for tea and food and insisted that he give up the wine. She arranged for him a studio in which to work, and he found himself agreeing to every demand that she made on his time and his talent. She provided for his every need and he did the best work of his life… although she never sat for him, he had many hidden paintings of her in casual settings. After many months, she visited his studio during his absence and found the paintings—those of Eve before her death and of his patroness. When he returned, he saw what she had found and challenged her to cast him out… although Ian the observer knew that their love was sealed in that lifetime as it would be in their future lives. He was having a difficult time separating himself from his past life… the past from the future… but he was beginning to realize that while Eve was important in his life… Lucy was his destiny.

* * *

Maya rejoined the chief at sunset bringing with her a meal to share with her husband. She looked at Ian and Lucy, assured herself they were not in any physical distress and concentrated on her husband. She recognized in him a concern that had been growing since Lucy drank the morca. She could say or do nothing to assuage his concerns, but she could comfort his body and spirit.

They ate in silence all the while stealing glances at the sleeping couple, when Maya asked, "Has there been any change?"

"Ian's body is cooler than it was, but I did not wish to increase the fire. He is starting to lose this battle," the chief replied.

"You knew it would happen… you know what he must endure to overcome his affliction…" his wife assured him.

"Yes… but I wish now that I had told them both the truth. Would they have chosen this path if they had known that Ian_must _die?" the chief said softly.

"Ian and Lucy are of one spirit… in the end they would have chosen the same… but entered their journey with troubled minds. This way they were peaceful, and will learn much…" she answered in the same quiet tone.

"The children… they are well?"

"Yes, Kehlo is watching over their young ones… you would be very proud of him," Maya answered.

"I am always proud of our son… make sure that they are joyful… their parents care much for their joy," the chief said.

"I know… they are joyful… it is as Ian and Lucy would wish it to be… all is well, my husband, but now you must rest. We have much to do later. Please rest now and I will keep watch," Maya said as she urged her husband out of the hut.

* * *

Lucy followed her heart through the darkness and found herself in Paris during the nineteenth century. In this life she was born to privilege and married as her parents demanded. While her husband was a kind man, she felt no passion or love for him. As she observed an uneventful life, she still took joy in the children that she bore him… happy that she had been able to have children in her past lives. She even felt affection for this man and sorrow when she saw him die suddenly and unexpectedly.

At her husband's death she found herself a wealthy woman, much sought after by men who wanted a beautiful wife to raise their children or to add her wealth to their own. This Lucy was just as independent as her successors, though, and she determined never to marry again. She immersed herself in her interests and developed a passion for the arts. Although she did not have any innate artistic talent, she found herself very capable in assessing the abilities of others.

She noticed a painting being sold by a street vendor and insisted on purchasing it. When she found out about the artist, she sent a note and invited him to her home to discuss her patronage. Upon seeing him enter the town house, Lucy the observer was overjoyed to recognize Ian… but her past self was more than a little angry at his cavalier behavior. She was forceful in her insistence of total control, and he fought her every step of the way. It wasn't until she stole a look at his private collection of paintings that she realized the depth of her feeling for this man.

Lucy and Ian each watched their past selves succumb to passion without any thought of love, wondering what would happen in their lives. Little by little they allowed themselves to feel the love, but it brought them unhappiness. Lucy's past self could not marry a painter as it would ruin her reputation and tarnish that of her children. Ian's past self was much too arrogant to marry above his own station, and that left them both with great love and passion, but no outlet for it. Over time they contented themselves as paramours and lived their public lives apart while retaining a private life together. When her children reached adulthood, they tolerated the arrangement with an understanding that he would remain far removed from their lives… and they lived in relative contentment until their deaths.

In the brief darkness as they journeyed further backwards in time, Lucy and Ian felt the presence of their souls and touched each other with joy having realized that in many lives they were destined to love each other.

* * *

Ian's body temperature had continued to drop, even though Maya had increased the heat from the fire, butLucy's body was coated in a film of perspiration. While she continued to remain in her deep slumber, Ian's body was fighting the affect of the herbs. He began to thrash about and Maya was having difficulty in keeping him calm as she used blankets to warm him.

The chief re-entered the hut, "Why did you not call me? Ian is much too strong for you."

"I was about to call the guards to wake you… I'm afraid it has begun," Maya replied.

"And Lucy? She is well?" the chief asked.

"She slumbers peacefully… and I feel that she is well… but she will sense Ian's distress and return to us…" Maya replied.

"I hope that her journey is complete… and she will forgive us," the chief said almost to himself.

* * *

As their souls traveled on separate journeys, they sometimes touched briefly in the darkness with a momentary joy, but sometimes didn't meet each other at all. Throughout their many lives, however, they observed their past selves always finding love with each other. Sometimes fleetingly, sometimes greatly, but always with that same gentle passion that had drawn them together when they first met in Port Charles. Ian had once told Lucy that he had known her for a thousand years, and had loved her… and they both realized the truth of that statement as they observed their paths lead toward each other in each and every lifetime.

As darkness descended yet again, Lucy found herself traveling forward rather than backwards from a life in ancient Greece. She briefly fought the sensation, but then allowed herself to gradually return to the present… wishing to see Ian and have him gaze at her with love once again while hoping the cost of Ian's cure was not more than they could afford.


	7. Chapter 7

As Lucy slowly regained consciousness, she felt the distress of Maya and the chief before becoming fully aware. She knew that something was terribly wrong, but didn't know the cause until she opened her eyes and saw them both holding Ian's arms to keep him still. He was shaking his head and moaning, his body trembling so hard that it shook the entire pallet. The room was sweltering from the fire and she found herself to be perspiring heavily, as were the chief and Maya.

The guards entered the hut, having been called by Maya, and took over in holding Ian still while Maya assisted Lucy in rising from the pallet.

"What's going on? Has something gone wrong?" Lucy asked anxiously.

She looked from Maya to the chief and realized that she didn't want to hear their answer, because she felt in her heart that Ian was slipping away from her. She ran to him, calling out to him not to leave her… but he continued to tremble violently, too far away for her to reach.

She turned accusingly to the older couple, "You knew this would happen! You knew that he wouldn't survive!"

The chief nodded and Lucy collapsed on the floor imploring Ian not to leave her again to live on without him. After all she had seen she couldn't bear another lifetime of waiting to meet him again. As her weeping quieted, she sat and watched Ian fight for his life… for their life together… quietly with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Maya put a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shook off, "No! Stay away from me!"

Lucy seated herself at Ian's side and held his hand, making sure that she did not get in the way of the guards, who were holding Ian down to protect him from himself as he thrashed about. She stroked his hand and spoke words of love, hoping to calm him and knowing that her love was the only thing that she had to offer him. In that moment she realized how helpless Ian had felt as he watched her dying the summer before, and she sent a prayer into the universe that a miracle might save him as it did her.

While Ian's body struggled, his soul remained many lifetimes in the past, searching for Lucy one last time. He could feel that his time was nearing an end and he wanted to find a life where he could seek the comfort of her arms as he died… and hope that she knew how much he loved her. As the darkness surrounded him, though, he was denied that comfort. The blackness that surrounded him was stronger and more powerful than any that he had experienced to that point. He felt himself being pulled to a place that he didn't recognize… and so tormented was he that he was able to physically cry out Lucy's name before lying still and quiet.

At first Lucy was certain that he was getting better, he had stopped trembling and thrashing about, and he had called her name… she continued to say soothing words as she pushed aside the guards and knelt beside Ian to pull him into her arms. It wasn't until she leaned down to kiss him that she realized he was no longer breathing… and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ian! Don't leave me, Ian! I can't do this without you! You promised me you would never leave me! IAN!" she called to him over and over until her voice was raw and raspy and Maya signaled the guards to pull her away from him.

Maya led her out into the starry night, holding the woman in her arms as she continued to cry in her grief, "There, there, Lucy. You know the truth now. Ian will be with you again, in your next life…"

"I want him in this life, not the next," Lucy sobbed. "He has suffered more than any man should have to suffer… and I… I've made everything worse! Why did I let you and the chief talk us into coming here! I would rather have him alive as a vampire than to lose him like this… this is all your fault… we should have never listened to you!"

"Lucy… you know that Ian wanted a life with you… but he wanted a whole life, not tainted by the affliction. Can you truly say that _he_ would have chosen to remain as he was? You must be strong now, and take comfort in the knowledge of your next life together," Maya said urgently.

"I'm tired of being strong, Maya… please, give me the herb… I want to go with him…" Lucy answered calmly.

Maya looked at her, startled by the statement. Lucy had always seemed so strong and sure. She and her husband were both certain of Lucy's ability to continue on after Ian's death… she had never once considered that Lucy might wish to join him…

"Lucy! No… you have the children… you must live for them. You cannot join Ian. He would not wish it that way!" Maya told her emphatically.

"No! Maya! You don't understand… I have just watched myself and Ian in so many lifetimes… we always find each other… we always love each other… but one of us loses the other, over and over again. If I take the herb right now, we can be together… we don't need our bodies, we learned that from the morca… let me go to him, Maya! Please!"

Maya looked at her in shock before leaving to find her husband. Lucy needed more help than she knew how to give her.

* * *

When the chief found Lucy, she was wandering along the beach. He stood and watched her as she walked beside the water, her shoulders slumped in grief. He knew that she would find in herself the will to live on… to raise Danny as Ian had requested as well as her own daughters. He waited patiently until she turned towards him before speaking.

"Maya tells me that you wish to join Ian… I am sorry Lucy, but that is not our custom… we cannot give you the herb unless your path is clear…" he said firmly.

"No… I'm sorry… I know that I can't go with him… but everything is so much worse now that I know we'll always be together. I know that you thought you were giving us a gift, but it's a curse! Knowing that I'll have to live out this life alone… knowing that I'll have to wait for another lifetime to see him again… knowing that we'll never be able to share with each other what we learned in this life… No! I wish I didn't know… I thought that I couldn't bear it if Eve was his destiny, but now I can't bear that it's me. Why couldn't you leave us both alone?" Lucy said quietly. "It's so unfair that I finally understand and then he's gone."

The chief took her hand in his and pointed out the wedding band on her finger, "Ian had hope to the very end… this is proof of his hope. Do not let hope out of your life now."

"I have no more hope… Ian was my hope… and it died with him. Don't worry, I _will_ find a way to go on… just as he wanted me to… but I don't want to do it right now," Lucy whispered. "I need to be with Ian. Can you please leave us alone together? Just for a little while?"

The chief nodded and accompanied her to the hut, where he gestured for his wife and the guards to leave. After they were alone, Lucy lay on the pallet and took Ian into her arms, kissing his face, and rocking him gently. She allowed herself to cry quietly as she remembered the brief time that they had been together. She sent her love out into the universe, hoping it would reach him wherever he was as her tears soaked his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sat quietly, tears continuing to slip silently from beneath her closed eyes as she concentrated all her energy on finding Ian in the void between lifetimes. Her hands were gently memorizing his features while her mind and spirit were completely focused on touching his spirit one last time before he was too far away to reach.

"Is it raining?"

"Ian! Is that you?" Lucy said in wonder, certain his spirit had found a way to speak to her from that place between lifetimes.

"Of course, it's me… is that rain? Or are you crying?" Ian said a little more strongly.

She opened her eyes, looking straight into beautiful hazel eyes filled with love. It took her a moment longer before she realized that he had rejoined the living. She let out a glad cry as Ian gently wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"You came back to me," she hiccupped.

"Aye… I knew you were waiting for me… and I had to come back… because I'm too stubborn to be rid of that easily," Ian said with a smile.

"Oh… you… you always were stubborn…" Lucy stammered as she pulled him even closer and peppered his face with kisses.

"Aye… but you're more stubborn than me… and you wouldn't let me go. I could feel you pulling me back," Ian said holding her just a little away from him so that he could gaze at her.

She looked at him with surprise, "You could? Really?"

Ian nodded before giving her a gentle kiss, "I'd follow you anywhere, you know."

"I do know," Lucy whispered. "I thought I'd lost you… and… and I… didn't know how to go on… I wanted to join you… wherever you were…"

"But I was dead… you couldn't join me there…" Ian said before realization dawned on his face. "No… Lucy… tell me you didn't… you aren't…"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay… I wanted to… but they wouldn't let me… and I knew… I knew…" she said placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Promise me… Lucy, you have to promise me…" Ian stammered in frustration.

"I promise… you don't have to ask me again… I will never take the easy way out… we'll have another life together whichever one of us goes first," Lucy said smiling and nodding. "I… I love you…"

"And I love you, too," Ian answered her, pulling her close. "I know this might sound crazy… but I'm very tired… could we sleep for just a while?" Ian asked her, stifling a yawn.

"I think all that traveling has worn us both out… but I… I need to ask you something first…" Lucy replied.

"Anything, my Lucy," he whispered against her ear.

"Is it over… did it work… are you a… um… a vam…"

"No… I'm just a man again… no super strength… no craving blood… the chief's cure worked…" Ian answered in amazement as he realized that it was completely and finally gone from his system. "I think… I think my body had to die for it to be gone… but my spirit wanted to be with you… and it was strong enough to get back to you this time…"

"You know, I think you're right," Lucy said, pulling him close. They once again held each other tightly as they drifted off into a natural and dreamless sleep while Maya and the chief looked on, smiling quietly from the doorway.

* * *

Lucy woke from her sleep at the sound of Maya entering with a tray of food. She glanced at Ian to see him sleeping deeply but naturally. She smiled at Maya and got up to help herself to some of the food.

"Good morning, Maya," Lucy said. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes we did. Ian will probably feel a little weak and you should make sure he eats everything that I have brought to you. It will take time for his body to recover from the punishment it has received," Maya answered.

Lucy impulsively hugged the other woman, "Thank you for everything, Maya."

Maya hugged her back and then pulled away to look at Lucy in surprise, "I was certain that you would still be angry with us. Your gratitude is the last thing that I expected."

"Maya, if Ian had truly died, I would have grieved and been very angry. But eventually I would have been grateful for all that we learned on Tirama Island. Being a vampire… being a vampire would have separated us eventually… he… he… couldn't accept it. And I wouldn't have been able to take it if he left me… again… and isolated himself… the thought of him out there… somewhere… alone for all of eternity… with no more lives together," Lucy said, her voice breaking with emotion.

At that moment, Ian called softly, "Lucy… what's wrong… are the children…?"

She rushed over and kissed him before answering, "No… it's nothing… I was just thanking Maya…"

"Aye… you're right… Maya… we owe you… so much," Ian said simply. He started to get up, and suddenly realized that he was weaker than he expected. He fell back against the pallet as Lucy brought him the food that Maya had prepared.

"You're going to feel a little weak for a few days… your body took quite a beating… and it has to get used to being mortal again… here… it's safe, I didn't make it," Lucy said laughingly.

Ian groaned before accepting the food, "I don't have time for this… we have too much to do."

"What do you mean by that, Ian Thornhart? In case you've forgotten, this is my honeymoon and you aren't doing anything else but paying attention to me!" Lucy answered only half in jest.

"I'm not likely to forget that, Mrs. Thornhart… even though I have aches in places I didn't know could hurt. But we have to get back to Port Charles… we finally have a cure… and we have to help the others," Ian said urgently.

"You're right, Ian… but a few more days won't hurt… and you need to get your strength back. You told me yourself that this island has healing properties… for that matter you've proved it yourself… so let it finish healing you… then we'll go home and help everyone else," she replied.

Neither of them had noticed Maya slip out as they sat together and ate the delicious meal she had prepared. Lucy was even pleasantly surprised to find the hot coffee that she craved in the mornings. As they finished their meal, they were happy to see Daniel and Christina run into the hut and quickly scooped them up into their arms. The four of them sat and laughed as the children described new friends and told their parents about all the wonderful things they had done on the island. Although Danny's vocabulary was limited, it had been growing steadily and Ian and Lucy patiently allowed him to speak even when Christina wanted to talk over top of him.

"Christina," Ian said softly into her ear, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ian!" the little girl replied. She was sitting on Ian's lap drinking some of the juice that Maya had left while Lucy and Danny were busy looking at some shells he had collected.

"Would you mind if Danny was your real brother? I mean… if your Ma was his Ma, too?"

"You mean like Serena is my sister? I'd like that," Christina said with a smile.

"That's good… because your Ma and I… we got married while you were playing at Kehlo's… is that okay?" Ian continued.

"Does this mean that I call you daddy now?" Christina asked.

"No… uh… no… I think you have plenty of daddies… Ian will do just fine…" he laughed at her.

"Okay," Christina said before jumping up and running over to Danny as Lucy and Ian shared a knowing look. Christina took Danny's hand, "You have to call her Mommy now… okay Danny?"

Danny just looked at Christina in confusion, and then looked at Lucy, "Mommy?"

Lucy laughed and hugged the little boy, "Yes… Mommy! I love you!"

Danny clapped his hands as Lucy held him and said, "I love Mommy!"

Ian laughed and held out his arms, "Come here young man. Come and see your Da!"

The family spent the day together in the hut and on the beach, only interrupted by Maya as she brought them their meals. When the sun was setting, Kehlo and Maya arrived to take Danny and Christina back to Maya's sister so that Ian and Lucy could have some time alone together.


	9. Chapter 9

After another peaceful night, the chief arrived at the hut with Maya and their breakfast, "I trust that you are feeling well, Ian?"

Ian embraced his friend warmly, "I am… thank you for all that you have done for us… I have no words…"

"No words are necessary, Ian. I am only sorry that we were not completely truthful with you before you drank the herbs," the chief replied.

"It wouldn't have mattered… I would have still chosen that path… and Lucy would have agreed. There is nothing to apologize for. But now I need your help… there are others… others in Port Charles like me… we need to take the cure to them," Ian said.

The chief shook his head, "Ian… I explained before that no one has survived the cure you were given… except you. There is very little from Tirama that will help the others…"

"But chief… I can't go back… cured… and then tell the others that they have no hope… there has to be something we can do…" Ian said passionately. Lucy sat beside him knowing that all they had been through would be for nothing if he had to live with the guilt of being the only person cured of vampirism.

"Ian… do you remember that your coming to Tirama was foretold?" the chief asked.

"Aye… you did say that," Ian answered.

"There is a reason that you are a healer in the outside world as you are a healer on Tirama… and you have used our methods of healing with the ones you have learned in your world. Now you are the only one to have ever survived the herb. No one in Port Charles would be able to, but you do not need that herb any longer."

Ian sat quietly for a moment and realization dawned on his face, "I understand… I am the cure now."

"Exactly," the chief said with a smile.

Lucy looked from one man to the other, "I _don't _understand. How can Ian be the cure?"

Ian smiled broadly as he explained, "You see… Ramsey and me… we already know that it's a virus that infects the blood that caused me to be a vampire. Something in the vampire's bite transmits the virus… and your slayer blood is a temporary antidote… but we couldn't develop a permanent one. The combination of the lethal herb, the healing waters of the island, and the morca created a cure for me. But now that I'm cured… my blood contains the antibody that can save the others!"

"But Ian… you're just one man… if you give them all of your blood… you'll die!" Lucy answered.

"That is where Tirama can help, Lucy," the chief replied. "Just as our herbs and water assisted Ian in overcoming his affliction, it can help to develop an antidote for the others when mixed with blood."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Ian said, "Blood is the answer to this damnable curse… when blood is what it is all about!"

"Our people are already preparing a shipment of the herbs and water that you will need. It will be sent by air express to General Hospital as soon as you are ready to depart. I believe that it should be sent to the attention of Dr. Chris Ramsey?" said the chief.

"Aye… Ramsey and I will create the antidote in the lab. The hard part will be in curing those that don't want to be cured."

"Caleb and Livvie…" Lucy whispered.

"Aye… there's no healing until they're cured…" Ian said.

"… or dead," Lucy finished.

"No… that won't work, Lucy," Ian replied. "How many times have we killed Caleb? Three? Four? No… for this to work… we have to make him a man… and make sure that he stays that way. It was the plan that you and Rafe and I worked out before… that's what we'll have to do."

"How?" Lucy asked. "It's not like they'll trust either one of us… and once they see that you're cured they'll be on their guard."

"Kevin… he has so much to gain… Victor, Frank, Mary and Livvie… they're all vampires," Ian reminded her.

"I know… I still can't believe that Victor did that to Mary… he and Frank carry so much guilt…" Lucy mused.

"But Kevin carries the most guilt of them all… he'll help us because that will help his family… and he was kind to me when I was… all those years ago…" Ian paused.

"…he was a good man then. I wonder what happened to him in that lifetime." Lucy said aloud.

"He loved you then, Lucy… you do know that?" Ian said with a tinge of irritation.

"Yes… he loved me then… and he loves me now… but I love _you_, Ian Thornhart… and I always have… you two will just have to find a way to get along," Lucy said with a smile.

"Aye… and curing his family should help that along, don't you think?" Ian said grinning back at her.

"Yes, it will," she replied with a kiss. "Uh… chief… um… about our… marriage…"

"Yes, Lucy?" the chief queried.

"Is it… is it… legal?" Lucy asked.

While Ian laughed, the chief remained serious in his reply, "It is a legal marriage on Tirama Island."

Lucy looked startled and slapped Ian's arm, "On Tirama… but… we… we… live in the United States. We need to have a… legal… marriage there."

Ian continued to laugh, "Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… these islands are protectorates of the United States… remember? No passports required? The chief arranged to have the proper paperwork filed while we were… uh… otherwise occupied."

"You mean?" she said with wide eyes.

"Yes, Lucy. All the paperwork has been filed and you have a marriage license that is legal in the United States… but I thought you were going to marry again when the ordeal had passed," the chief pointed out.

"You know what? I've had enough of weddings… I just want to be married now…" Lucy said smiling. She looked to Ian her expression turning serious, "Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay with me, Mrs. Thornhart. Or do you prefer Coe? Or is it to be Coe-Thornhart? As long as it's wife…" Ian said pulling her close.

"Uh… actually… you know what? I think… I think… I like the sound of Lucy Thornhart… and if we cure all the vampires, there won't be any need of a slayer… so Rafe can have the family name… I… I think I'll take yours," Lucy decided with her usual circular logic.

Ian's physical condition improved quickly and he was ever mindful that it was still their honeymoon. Maya and the chief offered to continue watching the children to give Ian and Lucy a couple more days of privacy for him to gain strength… and to discuss all that they had experienced. Even though their journey had been accomplished in only hours… it had been a life changing event for them both. They spent time together sleeping, swimming, making love and discussing all the wonders of their past lives together.

"Are you sorry?" Lucy asked Ian softly as they sat on the beach waiting for the sunrise.

"About what?" Ian asked her in confusion.

"Eve? I mean… you… you had this… connection… throughout time… and now it's… I don't know… we've changed it…" Lucy answered hesitantly.

"Are you still wondering how I can love you both?" Ian asked gently.

"Look… I don't have any reason to be jealous," Lucy answered indignantly before dropping her eyes and whispering, "… but I am."

"And I will always feel some measure of jealousy for the connection you have with Kevin… but I know that it is me you will always choose… in this life," he said as he kissed her, "and the next," and kissed her again, "and the next," as he kissed her long and lingeringly.

Ian continued as he held Lucy close in his arms, "Did you not notice that we are the only constants? I saw others that I have known… Lambert, Ariana, Kevin… they were there in some lives… but only briefly… you, wife… you are always with me… and always love me… as I always love you. From the first moment I saw you in Port Charles… we began the journey of this life towards each other…"

"… and Kevin and Eve and the others were there to help us find our way," Lucy sighed.

"Oh… I don't know about that…" Ian said with a laugh.

Lucy giggled in reply, "I'd rather not think about it any other way, if you don't mind, _husband_."

"Aye… and your husband is feeling quite neglected… I mean you haven't kissed me… in… oh… at least a minute… you know… and I need something… right here…" he laughed as he placed a finger on his mouth and it was quickly replaced by Lucy's lips. They were totally absorbed in each other, and made love once again as the sun appeared above the horizon.


	10. Epilogue

Ian placed his hand over Lucy's as she made a soft noise from the passenger seat of their SUV. She looked at him with a serious expression as he squeezed gently and said, "Shh… it's okay… we're almost there… just breathe…"

She nodded and said quietly but firmly, "I _am_ breathing…"

Ian choked on the chuckle that was fighting to escape as he concentrated on navigating towards General Hospital as quickly as he could without breaking any laws. He groaned loudly as they were stopped by a red light and impatiently tapped the steering wheel as he glanced at Lucy to see how she was faring. She glanced back and attempted a brief smile while he soothingly squeezed her hand again.

Ian reflected on the changes in their lives since they had returned from Tirama Island nearly a year before. Most of the changes had been good ones, but their lives were very different since the vampires had been eradicated from Port Charles once and for all. As soon as they had arrived home, Ian and Chris quickly developed an antidote to the vampire virus and called upon the many people who had been affected by Caleb's reign of terror to help them administer it. With everyone's help, all of the vampires had been cured—even Caleb Morley. Once he had realized that he was a mortal man with no means to return to his former life, he left Port Charles and had not been seen or heard from again.

When the last of the vampires had been cured, Ian and Lucy were free to concentrate on building a life together. Ian had taken Lucy and the children to Ireland to meet his family. His brother Patrick and wife Margaret had recently become parents to a son, and Ian was anxious to meet the nephew they had named Seamus Ian in his honor. Lucy fell in love with the Thornhart clan just as they fell in love with her and the families formed a strong bond, while Christina and Patrick's daughter Aisling became fast friends. He smiled to himself and looked forward to Patrick and Margaret's planned visit to the states for the holiday season.

Ian had, with Lucy's influence, offered a truce to Kevin—who had lost so much during the prior four years. Once Kevin accepted that Lucy had chosen Ian, the men formed a tenuous bond through their mutual love of her. They had even agreed to work together and re-open the GH Clinic while Kevin had moved onto an unlikely new relationship. Lucy was pleased and happy when Kevin and nurse Colleen found first comfort and then the beginnings of love through helping each other. Kevin had been dealt another blow when Livvie suffered an adverse reaction to the cure, succumbing to a mental break that had necessitated being briefly institutionalized, while Colleen had needed assistance in caring for her mentally challenged sister after the death of her parents.

Rafe and Alison had suffered greatly and, as the chief had predicted, were unable to overcome his issues of anger and betrayal. While Ian and Lucy had been on Tirama, Caleb had taken great pleasure in informing Rafe that Alison was pregnant with his child—and Rafe had rejected Alison, unable to accept either the baby or the fact that Alison had kept this secret from him. Although testing later proved that the child was actually Rafe's, the trust between the couple had been broken and Rafe could not let go of his anger. They did try to reconcile for the sake of their child and the love they still shared, but Alison had been so devastated by Rafe's rejection that she had her own feelings of anger and betrayal to overcome—especially since the circumstances surrounding her tryst with Caleb had been beyond her control. When Alison suffered a miscarriage, she lapsed into a depression that caused Rafe to finally realize the extent to which he had hurt his wife. After much soul searching, Rafe decided to leave town—not wanting to abandon Alison, but to give her the time and space she needed to heal from the pain he, Caleb and Livvie had all caused her. Recognizing that he was risking their future, his note assured her of his love and forgiveness while asking for hers. He told her that he could be reached through Lucy if she ever wished to contact him for any reason, and hoped that one day she would choose to be his wife again. Rafe had remained true to his words and stayed in sporadic contact with Ian and Lucy, but had not returned to Port Charles or contacted Alison in any way.

Jack and Chris Ramsey took over Elixir, renaming it Ramsey's, with Jack running the bar/restaurant while Chris handled the business side of the investment. Jamal returned to Port Charles when he heard from Jack about the opportunity of a cure, leaving behind the people he had met in Alabama. Given a choice between a supernatural existence with Imani or the chance to retrieve a life he had once loved in Port Charles, he grabbed his old life with both hands. After Rafe's departure, he had also been a source of caring and comfort to Alison as she struggled with her grief over her lost child and husband. Alison, Jamal and Jack once again became the inseparable group they had been before Caleb's arrival in Port Charles, although they were marked with a sadness and maturity much greater than their years. They were all, along with Chris Ramsey, frequent visitors at the Thornhart's.

Lucy and Ian's home became a gathering place for friends that had been forever changed by the events of the previous years. While there was a strict rule that those dark times could not be discussed around the children, they had a safe haven to heal from the wounds inflicted by Caleb and Joshua and even Rafe. They were all there to share in Alison's sorrow as she lost her family members one by one, and to celebrate with Ian and Lucy as they discovered she was pregnant—healed by the waters of Tirama Island. Slowly they rebuilt their lives and moved on, but the scars inflicted by their losses had created a lasting bond.

Lucy looked at her husband and tried to concentrate on her breathing as the light changed and he hit the gas so hard in his haste that the tires squealed. With all the difficulties and sorrows that they had experienced in the past, they were still amazed at the miracles of their life since returning from Tirama. She remembered calling the chief and Maya and thanking them for making their child possible, and being told that it was their faith in the universe that had performed the miracle. Ian's eyes were filled with love as he glanced at her, and she felt safe knowing that he would be beside her as she delivered their baby.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Chris met Ian and Lucy as they stepped off the elevator with a huge smile on his face, "It's time?"

Ian nodded and Lucy looked at Chris with fearful eyes before answering a brief, "Uh-huh."

"Lucy… I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before," Chris answered, still smiling broadly.

"Listen Ramsey… your usual bedside manner is not appreciated at the moment, if you don't mind," Ian replied in irritation. He then focused his attention on his extremely uncomfortable wife as he helped her into a wheelchair for the short trip down the hall while Chris left them both in the capable hands of Lucy's obstetrician and waited with their other friends for news of the baby's safe arrival.

* * *

Several hours later, Ian appeared in the waiting room to announce the birth of a daughter and to accept congratulations that he would pass on to Lucy. Although he was happy to share the news that mother and baby were doing well, he was anxious to return to Lucy's side. After a few moments, he left the group followed closely by Chris Ramsey.

"Ramsey… I'll see to my family, if you don't mind," Ian said brusquely. "You can go back to whatever it was you were doing before we got here."

"I need to meet your daughter for myself… she is proof to us all that there is hope," Chris said seriously. "After everything we've been through… and suffered… I need to see for myself that it's finally and completely over."

"Well… I guess I can't argue with that," Ian answered in reply. "Come in an meet the wee lass."

Chris entered the room with a smile on his face and a ready quip for Lucy before noticing that she had fallen asleep. The baby was also asleep in a bassinet beside the bed, being watched over carefully by Colleen—who Ian and Lucy had specially requested to be with them for the delivery. Ian lifted his daughter carefully, whispering softly to her as he allowed Chris a closer look while Colleen excused herself from the room.

"She's beautiful…" Chris breathed softly. "Have you picked out a name yet? You've both been so secretive that we wondered if you really had one picked out… or were just stalling for time."

"She's been named for a long time," Ian answered quietly. "When we found out that we were having a daughter, there was only one name that we could give her… but I'll have to wait until Lucy wakes up to share it with you—and you have to promise to keep it to yourself until she tells the other wee ones their new sister's name."

"I'm awake, Ian," Lucy called softly from the bed and holding out her arms. "Bring her to me…"

Ian carried his daughter to Lucy and placed the sleeping babe in her arms before seating himself on the bed beside her. Lucy gazed at the baby with love before looking deeply into the eyes of her husband as he lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment as he wrapped his arms around her, and Chris had to clear his throat to regain their attention.

"Ramsey?" Ian queried with a smile. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting to find out your daughter's name," he answered in irritation.

"Her name is Caroline Grainne Thornhart… for two very special women," Lucy whispered.

"You mean? You named her after…" Chris said in stunned surprise.

Ian nodded his head, "Uh-huh… If not for Karen, Lucy wouldn't be alive today… we named the wee lass after Karen's namesake… and after my sister who was taken long before her time."

Lucy glanced at Ian with tears in her eyes, "They'll live on in our daughter, Ian… and I believe that somehow they know."

"Well… this calls for a celebration…" Chris said looking teary eyed himself before pointing his thumb toward the door and saying, "I'll just… be going… now."

Chris left the room quickly and pulled the door closed to give the new parents a little privacy. Ian tightened his arms around this wife and daughter, his face alight with happiness that few had ever seen.

"You know… looking at wee Caroline… I do believe this is the best one yet," he whispered in Lucy's ear as he gently stroked the head of his daughter.

"The best what… daughter?" she asked in confusion.

"No… I do believe this is the best of all our lifetimes… for we have been blessed with health, happiness _and_ children… everything we've ever wanted… all together," Ian answered simply.

"I love you, Ian Thornhart," Lucy answered him lifting her face for another kiss.

"I love you, Lucy… and I can think of no better destiny than to spend all of my lives with you," Ian replied before kissing her gently.


End file.
